Maho Girls Pretty Cure!
Maho Girls Pretty Cure! (魔法つかいプリキュア！ Mahōu Tsukai Purikyua!?) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the thirteenth instalment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing sometime in February 2016, succeeding Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The characters designs were designed by Emiko Miyamoto while the head writer for this series is Isao Murayama. The series' motifs are witches, gemstones and holding hands while the sub motifs are love, justice, dreams and friendship. Info *Director:Masato Mitsuzuka *Studio:Toei Animation *Network:TV Asahi *Running Date:7 Feb 2016-29 Jan 2017 *Episodes: *Predecessor:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Successor:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! (1-21), Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Part 2 (22-50) *Ending:CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ (1-21), Magic Âla・Thanks (22-37, 40-50), The Right Way To Use Magic (38,39) *Production:The trademark for this series was filed on October 6, 2015 1, but was trademarked once again on November 4, 2015 with the official translation of the series on the rainbow of the logo. It was confirmed on November 26 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites. Synopsis Maho Girls Pretty Cure! episode list Mirai Asahina, a soon-to-be student in junior high, witnesses an object fall from the sky one night during spring break. Excitedly exclaiming that it could be a witch, Mirai sets off the next morning with her beloved toy teddy bear Mofurun to search the park. At the park, Mirai witnesses a girl soaring through the air on a broom. Excited and curious, Mirai barrages the girl with questions. The young witch introduces herself as Riko and explains that she's come to the "No Magic" World to search for certain objects. The two girls notice that they're wearing similar pendants. Meanwhile, Batty, a companion of Dokuroxy the Wizard of Darkness, appears in front of Mirai and Riko! Batty demands that Riko hand over the "Linkle Stone Emerald", which Riko herself had been looking for. To make things worse, Batty uses dark magic to create a monster known as a Yokubal! Mirai, Riko, and Mofurun join hands. With the magic words "Cure Up Rapapa!", their pendants shines a magical light over them! The legendary witches "Pretty Cure" are born! Characters Pretty Cures *'Mirai Asahina' (朝比奈みらい Asahina Mirai?) / Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru?) The main protagonists of the series. A thirteen year old girl who is just about to start enter her second year in middle school. She's strange, lovely, funny and an energetic girl who is interested in many things. Now that she can transform into a Pretty Cure, Mirai is given the opportunity to attend a "magic school". Her goal is to study the magic she loves and to gain Riko's admiration. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Miracle whose theme color is pink. *'Riko Izayoi' (十六夜リコ Riko?) / Cure Magical (キュアマジカル Kyua Majikaru?) One of the main protagonists. She is a thirteen year old girl who come from witch world and attend magic school. Although she is great at studying, her magic is very weak so she hopes to become a respectable witch in the future. Living together with Mirai, her life become bright and a little more worrisome. While searching for the jewel "Link Stone Emerald" in the "No Magic" World, she met Mirai. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Magical whose theme color is purple. *'Ha' (はーちゃん Hā-chan?) / Kotoha Hanami '(花海ことは ''Hanami Kotoha?) / '''Cure Felice (キュアフェリーチェ Kyua Feriche?) One of the main protagonists, mysterious baby like fairy who lives within the Linkle Smartphone. Her alter ego is Cure Felice, whose theme color is green. Mascots *'Mofurun' (モフルン Mofurun?) A toy teddy bear Mirai received from her grandmother, Kanako when she was a little girl. Being extremely important to her, Mofurun goes everywhere with Mirai. When Mirai and Riko became Pretty Cure,Mofulun gained the miraculous ability to talk! He is able to have a good sense at magic. He ends his phrases with "~mofu". Dark Magician & Endless Chaos *'Deusmast' (デウスマスト Deusumasuto?) The current main antagonist of the series. An evil being whose intention is to bring chaos to the world. *'Dokuroxy' (ドクロクシー Dokurokushī?) The main antagonist of the series. The wizard of darkness who seeks the "Linkle Stone Emerald" to plunge the world into darkness. He is a wizard shrouded in mystery. He is defeated in episode 21, but his bones allowed Yamoh to creates a powerful Yokubals. *'Yamoh' (ヤモー Yamō?) Dokuroxy's right hand gecko like man who he created. As only he is able to sense Dokuroxy's will, he's the one who sends out Batty, Spalda, and Gamets. He finds out where the "Linkle Stones" are through divination. In episode 21, he absorb himself to his master to make him powerful. He is revived by Labut with different appearance and seek revenge on the Cures for his master death. He is defeated in episode 26 and turn into a gecko. *'Batty' (バッティ Batti?) A polite and well-mannered man with an appearance of the bat. In episode 20, he was killed when he touched the Linkle Stone Emerald and turned him into a bat. *'Spalda' (スパルダ Suparuda?) A tactician lady with an appearance of the spider. Often use trap to lure the Cures to her advantage. She is defeated in episode 16 and turn into a spider. She is revived by Orba in episode 43. *'Gamets' (ガメッツ Gamettsu?) A warm-up and hot-headed man with an appearance of the turtle. He is defeated in episode 17 and turn into a turtle. *'Labut' (ラブー Rabū?) An evil genie who comes out of the lamp and bring Yamoh back to life, his intention are mystery. *'Shakince' (シャーキンス Shākinsu?) One of Deusmast's minions who was awakened from the statue. He executes his missions while speaking like a soldier. He ends his sentences with "~teki". *'Benigio' (ベニーギョ Benīgyo?) One of Deusmast's minions who was awakened from the clay. She speaks like a gyaru. *'Orba' (オルーバ Orūba?) One of Deusmast's minions who was a wise and noble man wearing a black cape and holding a book. *'Chikurun' (チクルン Chikurun?) Orba's asistant. He is a bee fairy from Fairy Village and and act as a spy to Orba. He speak to Mofurun in a comedic ways. *'Yokubal' (ヨクバール Yokubāru?) The monster of the series. Created by the dark magic from the generals to combat the Cures. The new Yokubals are summoned by Yamoh by using Dokuroxy's bones. The new Yokubal called Don Yokubal are created by Endless Chaos' generals. Minor Characters *'Principal' (校長 Kōchō?) The principal of "Magic School" who is the greatest magician of the "Magic World". When he saw Mirai and Riko transform into Pretty Cure, he proposes that Mirai attends "Magic School". *'Magic Crystal' (魔法の水晶 Mahō no Suishō?) The Crystal ball owned by the Principal. She is moody as she understand the Principal. Items *'Linkle Stones' (リンクルストーン Rinkuru Sutōn?) The jewel-like collectible items for this season that they insert into the transformation item. There are twelves jewels scattered throughout the world. There are four revealed jewels so far, the Dia Stone for transforming into Pretty Cure, a Sapphire Stone, a Ruby Stone and a Topaz Stone. The gold plated Linkle Stones are used to transform the girls in the various forms while the silver plated Linkle Stones are used for magic.. *'Linkle Stick' (リンクルステッキ Rinkuru Sutekki?) The main weapon that Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use when in battle. They are an item that never existed until it was materialized after responding to Cure Miracle and Cure Magical's feelings. *'Linkle Smartbook' (リンクルスマホン Rinkuru Sumahon?) The device that Ha resides within. *'Magic Wands' (魔法の杖 Mahō no Tsue?) A wand that the students of Magic School use to perform spells. *'Magic Broom' (魔法のほうき Mahō no Hōki?) The pink broom that is used by the people of the Magic World as a way of transportation. *'Flower Echo Wand' (フラワーエコーワンド Furawā Ekō Wando?) The main weapon that Cure Felice uses in battle. She can perform the attack, Emerald Reincarnation if she uses this weapon. *'Rainbow Carriage' (レインボーキャリッジ Reinbō Kyarijji?) A white carriage who created by Mofurun. It will also serve as the power up item later in the season. Location *'No Magic World' (ナシマホウ界 Nashimahou Sakai?) The world where Mirai lives. *'Magic School' (魔法学校 Mahō Gakkō?) The main school of the series that Riko attends. Mirai later joins the school early on in the series but only for the supplementary classes in the spring break. *'Magic World' (魔法界 Mahō Kai?) The world where the Magic School resides. *'Dark Magician' (闇の魔法つかい Yami no Mahōtsukai?) The main antagonist of the series. The group of evil magician led by Dokuroxy and their goal is to obtain Linkle Stone Emerald to conquer both No Magic World and Magic World. *'Magic Shopping Street' (魔法商店街 Mahō Shōtengai?) The magical street located in the Magic World. *'Mermaid Village' (人魚の里 Ningyo no Sato?) The village located in the Magic World. It is the village for the mermaids and merman. *'Tsunagi First Middle School' (津成木第一中学校 Tsunagi Daiichi Chūgakkō?) The school that Mirai attends. Riko later transfers to the school in episode 11. Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure season to have Kanji and Hiragana in its title, but is the second series to have a Japanese title after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. It is followed by KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *This is the third season after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have a form changing motif. *This is the first season to begin with a pink and purple duo. The other seasons that started with a duo were either black and white, pink and white or pink and blue in color scheme. *This is the fifth series where the two main Cures must be together to transform, after Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Suite Pretty Cure♪. *This is the first season where not only do the Cures names both start with the letter "M" but they both end with the sound "cle". This is however broken when Cure Felice joins the team in episode 22. *This is the forth season after Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a baby like mascot. Unlike those three seasons, Ha grows up to be the same age as the Cures. *This is the first series there are two main schools in the series - a magic school in a different realm and a middle school on Earth. *This is the first series where the Cures share the same exact hair accessories. *This the fifth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, its sequel Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! where the Cures hair color is basically the same in both forms. *This is the first season where the Cures of the show have a growth spurt when they transform into their Cure form. **However, this is the second season overall where the Cures undergo a growth spurt during transformation after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure with Aguri Madoka to Cure Ace. *The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors, but as legendary witches instead. *The sub themes of this season are themes that appeared in the seasons before Maho Girls!. *This is the third season where the girls' eye shape changes when they become Pretty Cure after futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel Max Hearts. *This is the first season where the mascot is actually the transformation item. *This is the first season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending songs. *Thisis the second season where there is more than one main transformation, after Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star with Hyuuga Saki going from Cure Bloom to Cure Bright and Mishou Mai going from Cure Egret to Cure Windy. *This is the third season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) and Smile Pretty Cure! to have a green Cure. *This is the second season to have three Cures after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. However, it is the first season to have three Cures if Shiny Luminous is not counted as being a Cure. *This is the first season where the first opening and ending songs for the series are not added to the first Vocal Album. **It is also the first season in the franchise to not have a second Vocal Album. It is instead replaced by a Drama and Character Song Album. *This is the third season to have a new opening, with the first two seasons being Fresh Pretty Cure! with Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver.~, and Suite Pretty Cure♪ with La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~. *This is the first season where its second opening and ending premiere in the first week of July instead of August. *This is the first season where the majority of Cures come from a different world. **However, it's the second season to have two Cures who come from a different world, preceded by Suite Pretty Cure♪. *This is the second season where a mascot becomes a Cure, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. It is however, the first season if Milky Rose isn't counted as a Cure. *This is the fifth season to not have a tomboyish Cure, after Fresh Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki Pretty Cure!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *This is the first season to have more than two ending songs. *This is the first season to have more than two eyecatchs. *This is the third series to have 50 episodes total, following Fresh Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *This is the only season since Heartcatch Pretty Cure! where none of the Cures have the kanji for "river" ("gawa") in their surnames. *This is the second season where the Cures are seen grown up, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Category:Anime Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure!